


My Sunshine

by ArcticRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mythomagic, Nico can sing, No plot whatsoever, Will has a Crush, and short af, idk - Freeform, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticRose/pseuds/ArcticRose
Summary: In which they play Mythomagic, and Nico doesn't want to lose.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa tbh as much as I love these two I didn't actually write this, my best friend did and gave me permission to post it bc she doesn't have an account :D I was the editor and detail provider (and doubled the length), that is all
> 
> !! I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The sun was dripping through the thick curtains of the Hades Cabin, falling in thick bars across the small table in the corner, but Nico hardly noticed, because next to him was someone a whole lot brighter.

He and Will Solace were sat cross-legged on the floor opposite each other, surrounded by meticulously placed Mythomagic cards, and were having proper, harmless fun for the first time in a long while. Will had quickly learnt to play the game and, though Nico would never admit it, the son of Apollo was almost as good at it as he was. It was currently Will's turn to choose his card, and he prepared to place his move while evading Nico's inevitable attempts to distract him.

"Hey Will–" Nico began right on cue, and Will internally groaned.

"Not now, Ghost Boy," came the hasty reply, knowing all too well that the dark-haired boy could have a certain negative effect on his judgement.

"You didn't even let me finish," protested Nico, though he had already anticipated Will's interruption and was grappling with the urge to grin.

"Probably my best decision yet..." Will grumbled, shooting a glare at the demigod opposite.

Nico gave a droll smile and looked down at his cards, his mind darting to and fro; feeling as though he was going to lose the game if he didn't make an effort to distract the other boy, he decided to try a new approach.

"But Will! I have a song for you, do you want to hear it?"

The son of Apollo internally braced himself. "Oh no..."

Taking a deep breath, Nico promptly burst into song. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._ "

Will knew in that moment why Nico's surname was 'Angel' – he certainly sang like one. But why did he have to choose a song so _cheesy?_ Shaking his head slightly, he attempted to keep a clear mind; he wasn't going to let this get the better of him. Hopefully.

Trying to keep his thoughts in line, the blond-haired boy reached for his cards but it was no good. Nico kept singing and Will found that it was getting rather hard to focus.

" _...You make me happy..._ " the son of Hades continued relentlessly.

"Oh gods, Nico, stop," Will groaned, to no effect. He stared at the card he was holding – Athena? How was Athena's card used, again?

" _When skieeees are greeeeey..._ "

"Nope, not listening..." Will lied, making a futile effort to focus on the rules of the game he had recently committed to memory. Athena had... three thousand attack power? Wait – no, that was Artemis...

Nico was not deterred by Will's protests in the slightest. " _You'll never know dear, how much I love–_ "

_Whoops._  He let that slip.

Time. Stood. Still.

The Athena card slipped between Will's fingers and fluttered to the ground, where it came to rest with a muted sigh in a pool of light.

As their eyes met, nothing could stop the blushes raging across their cheeks in unison. In that cabin, on that floor, in the lazy strips of sunlight.

Eyes wide, Nico frantically grasped for words, something, anything that would justify himself or deny that the words of the song meant anything on a personal level, but nothing came to him and his vocabulary was reduced to an embarrassing, useless stammer.

But Will had something to say, his voice barely louder than a whisper but, in the silence of the cabin, perfectly coherent.

" _You._ ”


End file.
